


Reflections

by orphan_account



Series: CurvyPragmatist One-shots [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first of my one-shot prompts, the original prompt will be at the bottom of the fic to avoid spoilers. Feel free to submit a prompt on my tumblr page by searching for a-e-radley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections

Regina had known that trusting her psychotic sister was a stupid idea. If being the Evil Queen had taught her one valuable lesson it was to ensure that your enemies were dead. Sadly Regina had agreed to the general consensus that murdering a pregnant woman would be in bad taste and agreed to lock Zelena up with the magic-restricting leather bracelet instead.

Which was how Regina found herself tied up in the cell under the hospital, bound and gagged and watching as her sister laughed manically as Robin Hood’s dead body turned to dust and evaporated into nothing.

Zelena turned to look at Regina with an exasperated sigh. 

“I honestly don’t know how you put up with him, sis.”

Regina pulled against the ropes that bound her wrists together in an attempt to attack Zelena who was walking around the room and stretching her muscles with unabashed delight at her freedom. 

Zelena looked at Regina and cocked her head to the side. “Wondering how I could do such a despicable thing? Kill the father of my own child?”

Regina glared daggers at her sister hoping that if she willed hard enough her magic would be able to overcome the hold of the leather bracelet that her sister had placed on her. She wasn’t even that annoyed that she had killed Robin, she had long since woken up to the realisation he was wrong for her.

“Well,” Zelena continued. “The thing is, I wasn’t.. entirely.. pregnant.”

Regina stopped struggling and looked up at Zelena.

“Oops.”

Regina attempted to struggle against her bonds anew and Zelena let out a laugh.

“It was all so easy really, I really wish you’d all make more of an effort,” Zelena said with a disappointed shake of her head. “Besting you just doesn’t have any sense of satisfaction if you’re all terribly simple.”

Regina struggled harder and the bed that she was tethered to started to move.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Zelena said with a shake of her head. 

Zelena raised her hand and swished her wrist and more ropes bound Regina even tighter to the bed.

“I bet you think someone will notice you’re gone,” Zelena said with a wicked grin as she knelt beside Regina. “Well, we can’t have that now, can we?”

Regina stared at her sister in horror as she saw her open her hand to reveal the necklace she had used to disguise herself as Marion. A shimmer of magic appeared and the next thing Regina knew she was looking at an exact carbon copy of herself.

Zelena stood up and looked down to admire her new body.

“Well, there’s a little more meat on the carcass,” Zelena mused as she looked down. “But it’s all well-proportioned.”

Zelena held her hand to her throat. “Mmm, the voice feels different. Richer, deeper.”

Zelena looked at Regina with a glare and Regina recoiled slightly at the strangeness of seeing a mirror image of herself.

“I know you’ve wondered, sis,” Zelena whispered as she lowered to crouch in front of Regina. “I know you’ve wondered how Robin didn’t know I was an imposter. How it was so easy to steal him away from you. Well, as boring a man as he was I have to say.. you can’t blame him. I’m just VERY good at what I do. Which is why I’m going to slip into your life like you slip into these Prada pumps.”

Zelena waved her hand towards the corner of the room and a large mirror appeared. 

“In fact, I’m going to let you see just how easy it is.” Zelena stood up and snapped her fingers at the mirror, a smile creeping across her face as the scene from within the room filled the glass.

“There, now you can see exactly how easy it is.”

Regina sagged as she looked at the mirror and watched Zelena step out of the cell.

“Ta-ta, sis!” Zelena cackled as she walked down the corridor, waving her hand to slam and lock the door behind her.

Regina pulled on the rope that held her in place and struggled fiercely against the bonds in an attempt to get free. 

“Don’t allow anyone to see her.”

Regina snapped her head up and stared at the mirror where Zelena instructed the security guard by the steps up to the hospital. 

“Okay, Madame Mayor,” the security guard replied.

Regina slumped against the bed and stared at the mirror in horror and despair.

* * *

“Miss Swan!” Zelena approached Emma in the Sheriff’s office.

Emma looked up and frowned. “Hey Regina, am I in trouble?”

“Why would you be in trouble, dear?”

“Because you just busted me back down to Miss Swan,” Emma said with a chuckle.

“Maybe I just like the sound of it?” Zelena said with a smile.

“O-okay,” Emma stuttered.

“Robin Hood has left Storybrooke, I thought you should know,” Zelena sighed as she examined the trinkets on the window sill of the Sheriff’s office.

“Left?” Emma asked with a frown.

“Yes, he and Roland decided to leave, apparently he wanted a fresh start.”

“A fresh start? Outside of Storybrooke? Wait, what about Zelena and the baby?”

Zelena shrugged her shoulders. “I’m only relaying what he told me. I don’t understand it either.”

“Wow.” Emma blinked as she took in the information. “Are you okay?”

“I will be,” Zelena said with a small nod of the head. 

Zelena turned to leave and as she strutted down the corridor she gave a little wink towards Regina who she knew was watching.

Regina sat on the edge of the bed completely still. She had long since given up attempting to free herself as the ropes were now cutting deeply into her flesh. She had already seen Zelena waltz into the diner and eat some lunch while conversing easily with Granny. Then she had picked Henry up from school and made him a sandwich before hugging him and heading out on some errands. 

It was slowly sinking in that Zelena was going to be able to easily convince people that she was Regina and no one would come looking for Regina in the cell. 

* * *

“Wakey wakey, sis!” Zelena said as she stepped into the cell.

Regina sat up and looked around the cell with half-open eyes as she tried to figure out what was happening.

“Oh, what a night!” Zelena said as she clapped her hands together with delight. “Drinks, dancing, so much fun! The Rabbit Hole may not have much going for it when it comes to décor but I have to say it’s the place to be on a Friday night. What were you doing on Friday ni.. oops!”

Regina glared at her sister. It had been three days and Zelena had easily slipped into Regina’s life and was enjoying every second of it while occasionally coming down to the cell to gloat.

“Oh, are you still mad at me?” Zelena pouted. “What if I brought breakfast?”

Zelena raised her hand and a takeaway bag and drink appeared beside Regina on the bed. Regina desperately wanted to ignore it but she hadn’t eaten ages and she knew she needed to keep her strength up because she didn’t know when Zelena would next be so generous. 

Regina relaxed her pose and looked up at her sister with pleading eyes.

“There you go, I knew we could be friends.” Zelena smiled and waved her hand and the ropes disappeared. “Eat, drink.. if you want to use the facilities I can turn my back.”

Regina looked over at the stainless steel toilet and grimaced but she knew she had to go.

Zelena turned her back as she watched Regina slowly stand and stumble her way to the toilet, her muscles complaining about the prolonged period of immobility. 

“You know I’m rather enjoying being you,” Zelena commented. “Better than being Marion. God that woman was dull!”

Regina didn’t particularly want to engage her sister in conversation but nor did she want the silence to linger while she used the toilet.

“I can’t imagine being me is that pleasurable.”

“Oh, you’re wrong,” Zelena enthused. “The different ways people look at you. Hatred, yes. Fear, most definitely. Respect, yes, even respect, I found that one a shocker. Seems people are buying into your whole redemption act.”

Regina stood up and zipped up her trousers. “It’s not an act.”

“Whatever you say, sis,” Zelena laughed as she turned around and watched Regina wash her hands and then sit and unwrap the food bag.

“But I am intrigued.” Zelena sat on the edge of the bed and watched as Regina ate a croissant. 

Regina looked up and raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Is there any potential love interest, you know, now Robin’s out of the picture?”

Regina looked at Zelena in disbelief and returned to her croissant.

“Oh come on.” Zelena laughed. “I’m getting bored.”

“You’re getting something,” Regina mumbled.

“No, I want to be getting something but you’ve clearly made no effort at all outside of forest lump.”

Regina looked at Zelena and shook her head silently. “You’re unbelievable.”

“Hey, its fine, I can find someone.” Zelena shrugged. “Just wondered if you had already warmed someone up for me. I like the brunette in the diner, what’s her name?”

“Ruby?” Regina blinked in shock.

“Don’t be so surprised,” Zelena retaliated. “The fairer sex are called so for a reason. Don’t tell me you’ve never bedded a woman?”

“Ruby’s.. too young,” Regina flustered and quickly took a sip of her drink.

“Young? She’s.. what.. twenty-five?” Zelena said thoughtfully. “Emma, then.”

Regina nearly choked on her drink. “Emma? Emma Swan?”

“Yes, she’s interested. I can tell by the way she watches me walk,” Zelena said through a leering grin.

Regina stuttered for a moment before finally pushing out, “she.. she’s not interested in me.”

“I think she is,” Zelena countered. “And I’ll prove it.”

“What?” Regina started to panic, “no.. Zelena..”

But with a wave of her hand the food and drink had vanished and Regina was once again restrained to the bed with rope around her wrists. Zelena winked at her sister, “ciao.”

And in a cloud of purple smoke she left the cell and Regina was forced to look at the large mirror to see what her sister would do next.

* * *

Zelena strutted into the Sheriff’s office with a little extra sway in her step and looked around the room for her prey.

Emma picked up a dart from the floor and stood up and looked at the newcomer.

“Hey, Regina,” Emma greeted with a smile.

“Good morning.. Sheriff,” Zelena said with a matching smile as she sat on the edge of the desk and watched Emma throw three darts at the board. 

“Madame Mayor,” Emma returned with a flirtatious grin. “What’s up?”

“Mom!” Henry shouted as he rounded the corner and came to a skidding stop in the doorway as he looked between his two mothers.

“Henry? Are you okay?” Zelena asked as she looked at the out of breath boy.

Henry nodded, “yeah, I.. just forgot my book here when I was doing my homework last night.”

Emma smiled and pointed into her office, “it’s in there, Henry.”

“Cool,” Henry said as he walked past the women and stepped into the office.

“So, what were you saying?” Emma asked Regina as she leaned on the desk and smiled at the brunette.

“Ma, I can’t find it,” Henry called out.

Emma rolled her eyes. “Stay here, I’ll just be a second.”

Zelena nodded as Emma stepped around her and entered her office to help Henry find the book.

Regina stared at the reflection in the mirror with a heavy heart. She wasn’t missed at all, Zelena could easily step in and take her place and no one knew. And now, not only was Zelena living her life but also living her fantasies as well. She now knew that if she had the courage to flirt with Emma the blonde would clearly have been interested.

Regina sighed at the wasted opportunities as she watched Henry run past Zelena and shout a goodbye as he left the office.

Emma smiled as she strutted back into the room.

“So.” Zelena said.

“So.” Emma replied.

Zelena grinned. “How about dinner tonight? I’ll cook my lasagne.”

Regina gritted her teeth as she knew Zelena was about to plunder yet another one of her lasagnes from the freezer.

Emma sauntered closer to Zelena and licked her lips. “Really?”

“Really,” Zelena confirmed.

“Like a date?” Emma questioned as she edged even closer to Zelena.

“If you play your cards right,” Zelena flirted.

“You know,” Emma said as she leaned in close to Zelena. “A date with Regina Mills is one of my top fantasies.”

“Really, dear?” Zelena asked with a wild flash of desire in her eyes. Regina leaned forward as she watched the interaction with sad interest.

“Yes,” Emma confirmed. “And when I find Regina Mills I’ll ask her out.”

Zelena and Regina frowned as Emma produced a bottle from her pocket and opened the cork under Zelena’s nose. The gas knocked Zelena out cold and she fell to the floor heavily. 

“It’s done,” Emma shouted out and a moment later Gold and Henry entered the office.

“Well done, Henry,” Emma said and hugged her son.

“I didn’t know what to do when I saw her in here,” Henry said. “Was the book think okay?”

“It was perfect,” Emma said with a smile.

Henry looked uncertainly at Zelena, “now we just need to find Mom.”

Gold crouched down and waved his hand over Zelena’s body and the enchantment disappeared to reveal Zelena. The image began to cloud over and Regina realised that the magic from the mirror would soon end now that Zelena had lost consciousness. 

“Well done, Miss Swan, it seems you were right.” Gold said with a sneer at the witch on the floor.

“It wasn’t just me, it was Henry too,” Emma said with pride.

“It seems Zelena has found a way to counteract the leather bracelet, but I have another way we can relieve her of her magic.”

The image became hazier and Regina pulled at the ropes around her wrists as she attempted to get closer to the mirror to see and hear what was happening. The mirror completely clouded over and Regina pulled and pulled on the ropes and attempted to thrash about to free herself. The mirror which had tormented her so had also been her only window to the outside world and now she found herself missing its presence.

* * * 

Regina didn’t know how much time had passed until the door to the cell finally opened. She looked up and breathed a sigh of relief when her eyes met Emma’s panicked orbs.

“Regina, oh thank God,” Emma breathed as she knelt down and began to untie the ropes.

Emma sucked in a breath, “there’s a lot of blood, you’re going to have to get these wounds checked out upstairs.”

Emma gently removed the rope and then reached up to remove the cotton gag from Regina’s mouth.

Regina flopped to the floor in exhaustion and relief as she attempted to get some moisture back into her mouth.

“How did you know?” Regina finally croaked out.

“I always know when you’re lying, even when you’re not you. I knew the second she opened her mouth. Your mouth. Whatever.” Emma looked around the cell. Her eyes fell on the cloudy mirror. “What’s that?”

“Zelena let me see what was happening while she was me,” Regina said hoarsely.

“Oh.” Emma turned to look at Regina. “So.. you..”

“Saw everything, yes,” Regina said. “Emma?”

“Yes?” Emma asked as she turned back to look at Regina.

“I.. when.. when I saw Zelena out there.. being me.. I..” Regina drifted off.

“You?” Emma questioned.

“I..” Regina paused as she struggled with what she wanted to say. “It made me realise I’m missing out on certain.. opportunities.”

“Ah,” Emma said. “Not living life to the full?”

“Indeed,” Regina said. “Emma, will you have dinner with me tonight?”

Emma grinned. “You know, I was literally just telling someone that a date with Regina Mills is one of my top fantasies. I’d love to have dinner with you tonight.”

Regina let out the nervous breath she had been holding and smiled at the blonde.

“Although I was going to ask you out,” Emma admitted. “But I was going to at least wait until we were out of this cell.”

“Yes, well.” Regina chuckled. “You are always a little slow to act. I’m still waiting for those reports from last month.”

Emma rolled her eyes. “I just rescued you and this is the thanks I get.. Now, let’s get those wounds seen to,” Emma said as she stood up and helped Regina to her feet.

“If you knew that it wasn’t me all that time ago, why are you only just rescuing me now?” Regina asked.

Emma put her arm around Regina’s waist and let the older woman lean on her as they walked out of the cell. “Well, we had to be sure and we had to get Gold to make the potion that would work and..”

“Still, I have been down here a while.” Regina sniffed. “I would have expected a rescue attempt sooner.”

“You know, I knew dating you would be trouble but I didn’t realise it would start this soon,” Emma mumbled as they walked along the corridor.

“Are we dating?” Regina questioned.

“After the panic of wondering what happened to you and where you were.. I’m not letting you out of my sight for a while,” Emma admitted.

“I think I like the sound of that,” Regina replied softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: Zelena breaks out of confinement and disguises herself as Regina, forcing Regina to watch.


End file.
